


in the morning sun, baby, we were born to run.

by courage_of_stars



Series: in the darkness, would you call in the name of love? [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), The Try Guys (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, Watcher Entertainment, Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: (Marriage proposal on the way ♡), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courage_of_stars/pseuds/courage_of_stars
Summary: "Is two minutes up yet?" Fear quickens Ryan's heart rate to alarming degrees. His pulse might jump out of the stratosphere. "Feels like it's been two min-"Ryan screams when arms wrap around him from behind. Then he's swearing and wheezing as Shane attacks him with kisses.---(How Unsolved episodes run while Ryan and Shane are dating.)
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Series: in the darkness, would you call in the name of love? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655962
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	in the morning sun, baby, we were born to run.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Zach, Eugene, Keith and Ned: [i'll take your hand when thunder roars.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696462)
> 
> \-- Steven and Andrew: [& all i can breathe is your life. (have heart, my dear.)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780078)
> 
> **Please do not share this with Buzzfeed Unsolved, Watcher, Worth It, The Try Guys, or any other RPF individuals. This is not for them to read. Thank you!

"--don't know what the Hell I'm thinking being here. Goddamn. These halls are like a fucking maze. People died in this place. Like-- a _lot_ of people. This entire building is a hot spot for ghosts. And it's hella dark in here, even with the flashlight. Jesus Christ, man-"

A cough scratches at the back of Ryan's throat. Feeling a little hoarse, Ryan realizes he must've been rambling for a while. Any sense of time eludes him. Ryan roughly runs a hand through his hair. Distress undoes the locks into a disheveled disaster.

"Is two minutes up yet?" Fear quickens Ryan's heart rate to alarming degrees. His pulse might jump out of the stratosphere. "Feels like it's been two min-"

Ryan screams when arms wrap around him from behind. Then he's swearing and wheezing as Shane attacks him with kisses. Ryan curses in every language he knows. The man even spews out some Korean, Ukrainian, and Mandarin Chinese he's learned from friends. Joy and terror clash strongly until Ryan's knees go weak.

With Ryan in Shane's arms, they slide down the wall, and settle on the ground. Ryan collapses with his head in Shane's lap. The curses muffle under a thunderously loud wheeze. Ribs aching from laughter, Shane succumbs to hysterics. Happy tears singe the corner of his eyes. It's almost impossible to breathe. Ryan feels every vibration of his partner's overflowing amusement.

"Why--" Ryan gasps out between heavy breathing. He lightly punches Shane's arm, chest, then abdomen. Each playful hit amps up the volume of Shane's laughter. Shaking his boyfriend by the front of his shirt, Ryan hisses, "Why are you like this?"

"The answer's pretty simple, dude." Shane's fingers thread through adorably ruffled hair. A kiss lightly presses onto Ryan's forehead. "It's because I love you."

Ryan lets out another scream. This time, it's not from being half scared to death. But from being unbelievably flustered. The banshee screech echoes in the decrepit building. Anyone connected to Ryan's audio bids their eardrums good-bye. The crew's wincing. Shane's so used to it that he's struck by more wheezes.

"Oh, boy." Smiling broadly, Shane wipes at damp eyes. "This episode's gonna need a headphones warning."

Ryan lightly punches his boyfriend's arm again. But the hits never hold any real force. It's the equivalent of a cat swatting with their paw. Shane nearly falls over in overwhelming endearment. Wheezes stifle against his sleeve. After an exasperated sigh, Ryan stands up, and brushes the dust off his jeans.

"If it isn't obvious--" Ryan holds his hand out. "I love you, too."

Adoration swells in Shane's chest. Grasping his partner's hand, Shane is helped onto his feet. He uses the momentum to surge in for another kiss. Ryan laughs in delight. As the Unsolved duo leaves the hallway, their fingers lace together. Night cams wash everything in monochromatic green. Viewers won't see how scarlet tints Ryan's face.

But Shane still feels the warm blush while kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

* * *

Similar to Point Pleasant's Moth Man, Bishopville goes the whole nine yards with the Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp. The city throws a festival that's vibrant with life. Storefront windows proudly display mannequins wearing lizard masks. Massive blow-up dinosaurs stand by sidewalks. Since it's rumored the Lizard Man has a fondness for chrome, people wear shiny, metallic outfits.

In a diner featuring Lizard Man-inspired cuisine, Ryan and Shane sit across from each other. They're decked out in chrome-like material from head-to-toe. Metallic silver windbreakers, shades, shirts, and tight pants. A spectrum of rainbow colors shimmer when the light hits the Unsolved duo. Zach calls them 'new fashion icons.' Eugene deems them 'walking disco balls.' This is 100% Ryan's idea. It wins Shane's seal of approval.

Once their food arrives, Ryan cracks out a bright smile. "On this episode of Worth It--" is far as Ryan gets with his impression of Steven. He's laughing too much to be coherent.

Shane isn't doing any better. Leaning over the table, Shane's head falls into his elbow. Wheezes shake their bodies. Iridescent hues sparkle all over. It's one of those fits of laughter that mutates out of control. Too many inside jokes circle in the couple's minds.

"S-sorry-" Ryan chokes out. Lungs struggle to gasp for air. "I was just-- I was thinking about the other night-" After pulling off the sunglasses, Ryan blinks through tears. "When we were at Keith's place- Drew and Stevie, they--"

"I know, I know." Shane slaps the table. He tries to hold a straight face. It lasts half a second before Shane laughs harder. He pushes the shades up onto his head. Few deep breaths to calm down only backfire. "Jesus Christ-"

Ryan reaches over to wipe his boyfriend's eyes. "I freaking love you."

Shane kisses a few calloused fingers. "Because we roast The Fancy Boys together?"

"Hell yeah, dude."

With mad grins and soft eyes, they gaze at each other. Shane gently tugs on Ryan's hand. Ryan leans over to give his partner a kiss. As lips curve into a shared smile, rainbow rays scatter brilliantly.

* * *

"Bro, I'm gonna lose my shit if we go in there."

"You don't wanna say hi to your supposed ghost friends? Betcha they just wanna play with you."

"Fuck, I-" Bristling with a scowl, Ryan huffs. His gaze turns away from the beginning of a dark tunnel. Ryan looks over his shoulder at Shane. "Damnit, why you gotta say it like that?"

Shane quirks a brow. "What else do you prefer?" After clearing his throat, Shane straightens his shoulders, and gestures with his hands. "Would thee not wish to greet thy companions of the afterlife?" 

An unimpressed deadpan falls over Ryan's face. "Every English teacher is going to hunt you down for making Shakespeare roll in his grave."

"He can't roll in his grave," Shane states matter-of-factly. "Dude's long decomposed by now."

"You're like a walking episode of CSI. Full of cynical quips with sprinklings of science." Ryan deadpans again when his boyfriend gets ready to pull off imaginary sunglasses. "Please don't reenact the opening."

"Almost good as Michael Scott reenacting Law & Order."

"That guy reenacted _an entire_ _episode_."

Halting abruptly, Shane fires a shocked look. "You think I can't do that?"

"I _know_ you can do that." Usually, Ryan has a dozen more comebacks ready. But he's too unnerved by this investigation to dish out a clever retort. His breathing strains with a ragged edge. "We're not just dealing with ghosts, Shane. It's _demons._ " Eyes wavering, Ryan looks up at his partner. "What if a demon tries to drag me to Hell?"

This should be when Shane says something along the lines of _"Rest of the team gets to go home early,"_ or _"Make it entertaining. I'm gonna watch with a bucket of popcorn."_

But tonight, Shane looks right at Ryan, and says, "Then I'll go to Hell, and bring you back."

Ryan's breath catches in his throat. Residual light from flashlights aimed at the ground barely reach their faces. But even in obscuring shadows, Ryan sees Shane's eyes full of promise. Overwhelming, ferocious warmth ruptures inside. Ryan grabs the front of Shane's shirt, and pulls the man in for a kiss. There's already a smile tugging at Shane's mouth before their lips collide. Ryan echoes the promise by kissing his partner deeply.

Before they get too carried away, the kiss breaks. Ryan leans up to whisper something into Shane's ear. Shane throws his head back with rich laughter. The sound breaks free like a flock of doves.

"Alright!" Beaming, Ryan intertwines their fingers. There's a spark to his brisk pace. He shouts a battle cry right at the tunnel. _"Let's fucking go!"_ Ryan charges into the darkness.

With breathless laughter, Shane follows.

* * *

During Unsolved Q+As, Ryan and Shane move closer at the table. After a few videos, they're close enough for Shane to drape his arm over the back of Ryan's chair. Or for Ryan to lean against Shane when collapsing from laughter.

Today, they manage to answer two questions before Shane almost walks out. He can only take so many theories about Atlantis in a season. After Ryan recovers from nearly wheezing out a lung, he turns his attention to the camera.

"Alright!" Ryan fires a finger gun, then looks at his phone. "Next, we got a question from @stevenkwlim--" Doing a double take, his brows knit together. "Wait, what?"

Shane glances over at Ryan's screen. "You mean _our_ Steven Lim? One of 'em Fancy Boys?"

"Yeah, it's Stevie. And of course, he sends the freaking cutest question ever." Shaking his head, Ryan laughs. "Steven asks, _'Who steals all the blankets?'_ " Ryan looks at the camera. "I do."

Shane points at Ryan. "He does."

They high-five. First time, they miss. Second time, they hit too hard until they're wincing and laughing.

"Ryan takes the blankets, and rolls up into an adorable lil' blanket burrito." Shane gestures with his hands. "Which is fine. He gets cold easily."

"This guy's a human furnace." Ryan playfully elbows his boyfriend. "Thank god 'cause some of these places we sleep at are freezing."

Heaving a sigh, Shane leans back in his seat. "We could sleep at a perfectly fine, low-cost hotel, but--" Shane shrugs a shoulder. " _Someone_ here insists on sleeping in buildings about to fall apart."

"We're investigating!" Ryan insists vehemently. "It's for science!"

Shane does his best not to laugh, but fails miserably. "Uh-huh. Sure, buddy."

Ryan tries to punch Shane's shoulder. Shane clamps a hand on Ryan's head, and holds his boyfriend at arm's length. As Ryan swings at the air, Shane looks at his phone.

"Alright, our next question is from @korndiddy--" Shane glances up to grin at the camera. "Well, hello to you too, Mr. Kornfeld."

"Zach!" Ryan beams. He stops trying to throw hands with Shane when his best friend's mentioned. "My fellow Boogara!"

In spite of shaking his head, Shane's still smiling. "Alright, so Zach's question is-- _'Worth It and The Try Guys are in two separate cars about to fall off a bridge. If you could save only one team from drowning, who would you choose?'_ " Shane sets his phone down, then stares knowingly at Ryan.

"Bold of them to assume _we're_ not the ones _hypothetically_ tipping their cars over the bridge." Ryan adjusts his imaginary glasses.

"We've learned so much from Unsolved True Crime." Drawing out an invisible monocle from a non-existent shirt pocket, Shane fixes it on his face. "And Forensic Files. And Cold Case Files."

"Sims."

"Bill Nye the Science Guy."

"Detective Conan."

"The Magic School Bus."

"We're kidding, by the way," Ryan reassures while winking at the camera.

"The 'roasts'--" Shane uses air quotes, "--are just us kicking them off the playground slide."

With knuckles barely concealing his smile, Ryan laughs. "We love our friends very much."

"Totally." Shane grins. "Might be fun to have them on the show sometime. I know Andrew and Steven were on Q+As with you. But I'm thinking more like taking them on a ghost hunting trip."

"What you actually mean is building your team of Shaniacs." Ryan deadpans. "Steven, Andrew, Ned, and 0.5 of Keith."

Shane barks out a laugh. "Stevie became a Shaniac _after_ you had him on Unsolved. And you've got Eugene, Zach, the other 0.5 of Keith. It evens out."

"The fuck you mean it evens out?" Ryan scoffs. "Not including us--" Pausing, Ryan crunches the numbers in his mind again. "That's 3.5 Shaniacs vs. 2.5 Boogaras."

"You're like Boss Level Boogara. You can count yourself twice."

Ryan's about to snap another comeback. But Shane's words sink in. "That's--" His eyes soften. "That's actually pretty sweet, babe."

"But not sweet as this." Shane lightly kisses his boyfriend.

With a flustered pterodactyl screech, Ryan tries kicking Shane's chair over. The chair only tilts slightly. Rebound force almost sends Ryan toppling. Laughing, Shane catches his boyfriend. Before Ryan can shout about editing that out, Shane moves onto the next question. 

* * *

Amidst a downpour, harsh winds howl stridently. Heavy rain lashes across streaked windows. The building's ancient bones shudder with ominous creaking. Flashes of brilliant lightning reveal glimpses of the Neo-Gothic interior. Ornate winding columns. A table with turned legs. Wrought iron. Deep burgundy curtains. A moment later, everything recedes into the rich darkness.

Tonight, the Unsolved duo's sleeping at another supposedly haunted hotel. It's expected for Ryan to ramble louder than thunder. Or find another way to distract himself, so anxiety remains at bay.

But this evening, Ryan's already on the brink of falling asleep. He curls up against Shane to burrow into the man's warmth. Shane turns his head to brush a kiss over Ryan's hair. Slowly, Shane rolls onto his side, so they're facing each other. He makes sure the blankets cover his boyfriend well. Under the fabric, Shane holds one of Ryan's hands to his chest.

Meanwhile, Ryan's other hand drifts down. Fingers brush over Shane's waistband.

_"Ry."_

"What?" With a smile, Ryan feigns innocence.

Shane can't say much else. The audio recorders might pick up his voice. Shane buries his face more into Ryan's hair, so his unsteady breathing doesn't give him away. When Ryan's fingers brush along his inner thigh, Shane closes his eyes tightly. Ryan deeply inhales against his partner's neck.

Another moment of thunder and lightning passes. The tip of Ryan's tongue flickers over Shane's pulse. Shane jolts. But the man forces himself to not make any noise.

In retaliation, Shane plays with a nipple through Ryan's shirt. It's only a moment of contact, but more than enough to startle Ryan. _"Fuck!"_ A yelped swear gives way to wheezing laughter. Blankets drag as Ryan rolls around in bed, wheezes dissolving into incoherent sounds. Shane catches Ryan in his arms, and embraces him from behind. Ryan melts from the scattering light kisses.

"Shane?" 

"Mm?"

With warm eyes, Ryan looks over his shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Shane leans in for another kiss.

Ryan returns the kiss softly, then pulls Shane closer. "You think our fans mind how I don't get scared as much?" His cheek brushes against Shane's hand. "I mean like-- when we sleep in these places."

"They like seeing you happy." Shane fixes the blankets over his boyfriend. "Also that's why I surprise you when we're exploring. Gotta fill that scare quota."

Swearing, Ryan lightly shoves him. When Shane pretends to be hurt, and rolls away, Ryan latches onto him. Arms wrap around, and a leg throws over Shane's body. Ryan tucks his face into the curve of his partner's neck and shoulder.

"Ry--" Shane exhales against his hand. Air flows through the spaces between fingers. "How the Hell are you so cute?"

"Fuck you," Ryan huffs out. "I'm not cute, you goddamned jackas-"

The retort cuts off when Shane pokes Ryan's side. It's always a surefire way to make Ryan wheeze. Warm laughter and sleepy words muffle into Shane's neck. As the rain carries on, they drift off together.

* * *

**( sms: eugene )** Y'all playing with fire to be teasing each other on-camera

 **( sms: shane )** You mean RYAN teasing ME

 **( sms: ryan )** How do you know?????

 **( sms: eugene )** Have you forgotten who I'm dating? 

**( sms: zach )** uwu uwu uwu

 **( sms: steven )** what's going on? o-o ????

 **( sms: andrew )** Don't worry, baby.

 **( sms: andrew )** Clearly, Worth It is the only wholesome show.

 **( sms: ryan )** YOUR SHOW HAS BEEN DATES BEFORE YOU TWO EVEN BEGAN DATING

 **( sms: steven )** rly?????

 **( sms: andrew )** What? When? Which episodes?

 **( sms: keith )** ARE YOU SRS??????

 **( sms: ned )** omg stEviE D Re W

 **( sms: eugene )** We have a compilation video prepared if you require evidence

 **( sms: keith )** We can watch it on game night :D :D :D It'll give Ned a break from the Silent Hill scares

 **( sms: ned )** WHY CAN'T WE PLAY KIRBY PLS

 **( sms: shane )** Because it's fucking hilarious how scared you get

 **( sms: shane )** But also ridiculous how good you are

 **( sms: andrew )** Never seen someone like Fulmer speedrun Shattered Memories. Major props, man.

 **( sms: ryan )** You'll thank us, Ned. This is training for when we play Outlast.

 **( sms: steven )** o o f

 **( sms: ned )** WHAT'S OUTLAST

 **( sms: keith )** And Whistleblower :) 

**( sms: ned )** WHAT'S THAT?? ?? ?

 **( sms: ned )** I THOUGHT U GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!

 **( sms: shane )** Btw we're serious about the Unsolved field trip. If y'all are interested

 **( sms: ryan )** We'll give you Boogara and Shaniac shirts 

**( sms: zach )** YESYESYESYES!!!!!!!

 **( sms: eugene )** Can my shirt be cropped pls and thx

 **( sms: keith )** :D :D :D :D 

**( sms: andrew )** Ah, yes. A night of watching Bergara scream at dust and air. I'm down.

 **( sms: ryan )** Fuck you, Ilnyckyj. 

**( sms: andrew )** Nope. That's only for Steven.

Laughing hysterically, Ryan and Shane watch the entire screen flood with Steven's keyboard smashing.

* * *

"Is this our overdue take on 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

"Not sure if the ghosts are into seeing that."

"Pretty sure it's just us here, Ry. It's a miracle we can even fit in this shoebox."

At this abandoned school, people claim one room has high paranormal activity. It's more of a closet. Shane and Ryan have to Tetris fit their limbs. The EVP grates a thousand times louder in the cramped space. Crackling, serrated static surrounds them.

Ryan glances up at the dark ceiling. "If any ghosts wanna talk to us, we're here."

"Please talk to us." Shane heaves a genuinely exasperated sigh. "I don't know how much longer my ears can stand this EVP nonsense."

"How can you say that after what we just heard?"

"Ryan, we heard--" Shane imitates a cat hacking out a cough, "-and what might've been _'Pop Tarts.'_ Pretty fucking sure Pop Tarts didn't exist back then."

"It's still a word! _Two_ words!" Ryan exclaims passionately. "Do you want me to go over the EVP's science again? 'cause I can do it, man."

Shane laughs so hard that he almost keels over. But the space is too small for that. So, Shane rests his forehead on Ryan's shoulder. Hysteria vibrates through the man's body. Ryan can't even shove Shane, since there's not enough room.

"This is one Helluva way to spend an anniversary." Shane's still gasping from the laughing fit. He leans back against the wall. Looking down with a grin, he sees Ryan messing with the EVP's controls. "Would a ghost be a good anniversary gift?"

Ryan looks up with bright, wide eyes. "Hell yeah, dude!" After a pause, he quickly adds, "But it's okay, like-- You already got me something really nice at home-"

Shane kisses the corner of Ryan's mouth. "Crank up the EVP, baby."

Smiling, Ryan dials up the frequency. A hurricane of static floods the tiny room. Shane clears his throat, and stands up straight. His hair almost brushes the ceiling.

"Yo, spirits!" Shane calls out. His voice ricochets along with the white noise. "It'd make my boyfriend really happy if you talked to him. You can chat with us through this nifty Spirit Box." Shane taps the EVP in Ryan's hands. After a thoughtful hum, he suggests, "Or if y'all are camera shy, you can chill with us at our place. We live in Los Angeles. Not like Downtown LA, but more like-"

 _"Dude!"_ Ryan hisses sharply. "What're you thinking? Don't freaking invite them to our place!"

"We have a wide variety of arcade plushes. You're welcome to live inside one of 'em-"

_"Shane Madej!"_

"-or maybe not. 'cause then you'd see how- uh- _active_ we are--"

Words muffle when Ryan covers Shane's mouth with his hand. Shane keeps talking anyways. Although Shane's smile is hidden, it still reaches his eyes. Concerned about the audio recorders catching too much of Shane's words, Ryan rambles loudly. Ryan goes from yelling basketball trivia to Panic! at the Disco lyrics to how fucking much he loves Shane to favorite contemporary horror films. They're just two guys shouting over each other with an EVP screeching in the background.

Soon, there's only white noise, ragged breathing, and hoarse laughter. Shoulders rise and fall. Ryan feels Shane's smile grow against his palm. 

* * *

As soon as the front door locks, Ryan pulls Shane in for a deep, searing kiss. Shane returns the kiss with matched hunger. Backpacks and suitcases remain forgotten on the ground. With no cameras or recording devices around, it's only the two of them.

Ryan tugs on soft brown hair. Light umber strands twine around eager fingers. Shane moans into that lovely mouth. When Ryan hitches a thigh higher, Shane lifts the man with ease. Ryan wraps his legs around Shane. With breathless laughter breaking the kiss, Shane carries his boyfriend to the sofa. 

Once they're sitting down, Ryan straddles Shane's lap. Pent-up yearning drives his mouth to mark under that sharp jawline. Mercy doesn't exist as Ryan marks his partner. Scarlet after scarlet blooms. Another moan escapes Shane. It's rougher, deeper. Serrating at the edges with simmering desire.

"Ry--" Shane gasps out. His hands scorch down Ryan's sides. Mapping out the beloved contour he can draw in the dark. Shane bites back a sound when Ryan shifts his hips just right. It's impossible not to lose composure when Ryan's being so damned perfect. "If you keep teasing me on the show, and we don't stay at a hotel that night-- And I mean a regular hotel, not a haunted one we're being recorded in-" 

"Hm?" Ryan playfully nips at a newly made hickey. "Don't know what you're talking about, babe." There may as well be a golden halo floating above his head. 

Quiet exasperation gives way to fondness. Shane shakes his head. "And our fans call _me_ the demon."

Ryan laughs against the curve of his partner's shoulder. Smiling, Shane draws Ryan in for another kiss. The moment their lips touch, yearning catches flame. Ryan angles his body until he's lying back on the sofa, and Shane's hovering above him. Bright laughter fills the space between them, and beckons an ocean of tenderness.

Shane runs his fingers through waves of dark hair. Each stroke melts Ryan a little more. It drives Shane mad how Ryan can go from playfully teasing to adorably soft within seconds. At the touch on his cheek, Ryan nuzzles Shane's hand. He presses a kiss to the palm, lips tracing over memorized lines.

After kissing each fingertip, Ryan looks at Shane. "I love you so much--" Pure, raw vulnerability bleeds through the cracks of his voice. "-that sometimes, I don't know what to do."

A symphony swells inside Shane's chest. Brown eyes soften. "Same. Christ, Ry-- I fucking love you." A hand cradles the side of Ryan's face. "It just-...Wow." Laughter and adoration shape his words. "It feels so damned good, y'know? Going on these adventures with you. Then coming home together."

Ryan curls his fingers in Shane's hair. "Yeah, love." Emotions catch at his throat. And yet that doesn't stop warmth from reaching Ryan's eyes. Brightening the dark hues into sunset siennas.

As Shane and Ryan gravitate closer for kiss, their bodies press together. Heartbeats drumming against ribcages fall in sync. It's a steadfast rhythm they follow through the dark. Always guiding them home.

* * *

_**[ DELETED SCENE ]**  
Footage cut during editing_

"I wonder if you've noticed me looking at this hand more." With his thumb, Ryan caresses the back of Shane's left hand. "Or maybe not. 'cause I've always been looking at your hands. Your shoulders. Your eyes. All of you. Even before we started dating. The fact that I get to wake up next to you-" His heart seizes his words. "And that you're what I see first..."

Soft laughter fails to cover the tears in Ryan's voice. "I want that everyday. For the rest of my life." He kisses Shane's ring finger. "Just like how I want to take care of you. Protect you. Make you laugh. Keep standing by your side, no matter what." With a trembling exhale, Ryan presses Shane's hand against his cheek. "I keep looking at your hand. Wondering if you'd like silver or gold."

"As long as the rings match, they'll be perfect."

Eyes widening, Ryan glances up to see Shane's warm smile. Tears and fondness brimming his gaze reveal how Shane's heard quite a bit. Ryan startles so badly that he yelps, and almost falls out of bed. Shane's quick to catch him. Laughing, Shane pulls Ryan back in.

A fierce, burning blush colors Ryan's cheeks. "I thought you were asleep!" Hiding his face against Shane's chest, Ryan stifles a scream.

Another peal of laughter from Shane fills the room. It's heavy with drowsiness, but still full of warmth and endearment. "I was." Shane kisses Ryan's head. His hands caress over planes of honed muscle. Shane pulls down the sweater where it rode up, so Ryan's not cold. "But the man I love is getting a head start at practicing his wedding vows."

This time, a strained sob muffles into Shane's shirt. A tremor runs through both their frames. Ryan burrows more into Shane's warmth. Shane holds his partner tighter. The embrace almost has Ryan's bones aching, but he revels in the feeling.

"I want you to be the last one I see every night." Shane threads his fingers through a catastrophe of raven hair. "I'll follow you anywhere. Whether it's through the dark of another supposed haunted place. Or the unknown of starting something new." Shane kisses Ryan's temple. "And no matter what, we'll reach the other side. Together."

Swearing under his breath, Ryan lifts his head to look at Shane. "How are you so freaking articulate when you're half-asleep?"

"Need to prepare for the Old English version." Shane flashes a grin, and even winks for good measure.

"Please don't." Ryan's deadpan doesn't last for long. He's too busy furiously blinking back tears.

Shane scoffs, but there's still notes of playfulness in his voice. "Only someone like you would talk about this in a place that claims to be haunted."

"Not my fault you look so cute when you sleep."

While Ryan's laughter rings brightly, Shane turns away. His back faces Ryan in an attempt to hide being flustered. Ryan wraps his arms around Shane from behind. An unending rainfall of affection melts Shane. Ryan's left hand finds his partner's. Fingers lace together tightly. Warmth blooms between their palms.

Whispered words brush over the curve of Shane's ear.

"I love you."

Closing his eyes with a smile, Shane kisses Ryan's ring finger.

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this piece ♡♡ With this being my final '20 story, I wanted to say I'm deeply grateful the phenomenal support. Writing for BFU, Watcher, TTG, WI, and more series has been my anchor. It's kept my soul and heart alive through rough storms. So, _thank you--_ for every view, comment, kudo, bookmark, subscription, all of it. I've loved sharing these stories, and look forward to writing more :) Stay safe and take care of yourselves! ♡♡♡
> 
> REFERENCES / INSPIRATION:  
> \-- Fic title: ['Love in the Middle of a Firefight' - Dillon Francis (ft. Brendon Urie)](https://youtu.be/ORm85o4OoKQ)
> 
> [ Disclaimer: This is 100% a work of fiction. No association with the real Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej, Andrew Ilnyckyj, Steven Lim, Eugene Lee Yang, Zach Kornfeld, Ned Fulmer, Keith Habersberger, and any other mentioned RPF individuals. ]


End file.
